<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes! by Solangelo_Rules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632786">Yes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules'>Solangelo_Rules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage Proposal, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Multi, Sweet, Will proposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day and he is a nervous wreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have Fun reading about our favorite Sunshine and Emo Boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day,the day Will was popping the question,and he was a nervous wreak.</p><p>"Hey Tesoro are you okay?" Nico asked as Will realized that he was shaking. </p><p>"Yeah I'm okay," Will replied with a smile.</p><p>"If you say so," Nico responds as he kissed Will on the cheek. After breakfast they met up with Hazel and Frank to catch up and ended up getting lunch together. After lunch they went their separate ways, and Will took Nico to a secluded spot in the park. "Hey Neeks can I ask you something?".</p><p>"Sure sunshine what is it?" Nico replied. "</p><p>I love love you and you have been there for me in so many instances and-"</p><p>"Your there for me too sunshine." Nico chirps in.</p><p>"Hehe let me finish, and I am so lucky to have you in my life and I want you in it forever so Nico Di Angelo, Will you marry me?" Wil finishes now on one knee.</p><p>"Yes!" Nico replied almost instantly. Will then jumps up to put the ring on Nico's finger. The ring is silver with a Ruby in the middle. There in that perfect moment nothing else mattered, but each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to comment and or Kudos it makes my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>